I was following my heart
by jiannaj
Summary: Paige and Alex are over, because Alex didn’t go to Banting with Paige. Alex thinks she has no chance to get back with Paige, but her friends tell her other wise. She is on the road to getting her girl back when something happens. PALEX!
1. Chapter 1

"I was following my heart"

Summary: Paige and Alex are over, because Alex didn't go to Banting with Paige. Alex thinks she has no chance to get back with Paige, but her friends tell her other wise. She is on the road to getting her girl back when something happens. PALEX!

Pairing: Alex Nunez and Paige Michalchuk

Alex Nunez sat down looking at a magazine; she was waiting for her cousin and two friends to show up. Marco Del Rossi was the first to arrive and looked at his friend as he sat down

"Hey Lex"

"Marco"

"So what are you reading?"

"Nothing important"

Marco tried to grab the magazine but Alex wasn't having it and decided to sit on the magazine. Marco chuckled at his friend as Ellie Nash showed up

"What are you laughing at?"

"Alex"

"What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything", Alex replied as she looked at both her friends

That made Ellie laugh, "So where is your cousin?"

"Who knows?"

"Sorry that I am late, my boss kept me behind", a voice startled the three

Alex looked up and saw her cousin, "Hey"

"What's up?" Darius Nunez asked as he sat down

"Nothing much"

"Oh I brought the mail; I had stopped at the apartment on the way here"

"Thanks"

Marco saw something that said 'Banting' and his eyes went wide with shock, "Alex are you trying to get into Banting?'


	2. Chapter 2

Darius looked at Alex; he didn't even notice that she had a letter from Banting. He looked over at his cousin and gave her an apologetic look.

"So are you?"

Alex didn't respond

"Come on Lex just tell us or he will keep hounding you", Ellie replied

"Fine…All I did was ask for information about the school"

"Really?"

"Marco…"

"Come Alex if you get to Banting you can get to Paige"

"Well Paige doesn't want anything to do with me…Don't you remember that?"

"Well that was because you refused to give going away together a chance", Marco pointing out

"Well I wasn't accepted to Banting in the first place", Alex sighed, "So why would I go up there and just be there while she was in school?"

"Because you loved her"

Alex sighed, "Right loved past tense"

All three people at the table knew that Alex was in denial about her feelings for Paige since they graduated five months ago. There were too many times did the young brunette get drunk crying over Paige or have dreams were she woke up calling out the blonde's name.

"I am going to get something to drink", Alex got up leaving the others sitting there

Marco sighed, "We have to do something"

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked

"Come on…Alex still loves Paige regardless to what her stubborn ass says"

Darius chuckled, "If I have to hear her moan in her sleep asking Paige to touch her I think I will scream"

"See clear and obvious that Alex still loves Paige"

"So what do you think we should do?" Ellie asked Marco

"We have to get Alex to think that Banting is the best place for her and Paige is best for her too"


	3. Chapter 3

"So how are we going to do that? Hasn't Paige moved on?" the redhead asked

"No…I spoke to Dylan and he said that Paige is still single and whenever he brings up Alex's name in front of her, she gets this far away look"

"Ok"

"We just need to get Dylan to talk to Paige and see if she still loves Alex", Marco replied, "She's coming back"

"What are you three talking about?" Alex asked as she sat down next to Darius

"Just work and what we are going to eat, what about you cos?"

Alex looked at the menu, "How about the mostaccioli?"

"Sounds good…But I think I will be going with the Chicken Alfredo", Marco replied when his cell phone went off, "Ooh"

Alex, Ellie and Darius looked at each other, "Must be Dylan"

"So what if it is?"

"Go talk to your man away from the table"

"Ok Lex"

"So Ellie what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want to eat?" Alex asked her friend

"Probably the Lasagna…Darius what about you?"

"I think I am going with the mostaccioli as well"

Alex smiled, "So how was work?"

"You know I hate our boss"

Alex, Ellie and Darius had been working at Hiller Advertising since graduating from high school.

"What did Ben want you to do today?"

"Well let's see you both were off and he didn't like it so he made me file all this stupid crap. Oh yeah did I mention that he wanted me to personally send invitations to the new gala being held"

Emma smirked, "Sorry"

"Yeah sorry about that cos"

"You both don't sound convincing….I don't think either one of you are really sorry"

Alex and Ellie smirked at each other, "That's because we're not"

"I hate you guys"

"No you don't…You love us"


	4. Chapter 4

Marco was talking to Dylan on the phone, "So what's up?"

"I was just about to head up to Banting to see Paige"

"Oh really…why?"

"Because she is in need of some of her stuff and I thought since I haven't seen her since last month that I go up there"

"Ok"

"What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Marco I know you…You are planning something"

"Well I just found out that Alex is thinking of going to school at…."

"Let me guess Banting"

"Yes"

"So?"

"Well I was talking it over with Ellie and Darius and we think that Alex isn't over Paige. The more I think about it, there had to be some real reason for Alex breaking up with Paige. I mean one day she is on top of the world thinking that they were made for each other, then the very next day she is telling Paige lets be friends…Something doesn't add up"

"And you have proof how? Because every time I talk to her she says she is"

"Well Dylan…Darius said that she has woken him up with her dreams of Paige and her you know…"

"Dude that's my sister"

"Well you asked…But also you haven't experience the drunken Alex Nunez"

"There is a drunken Alex Nunez?"

"Yes that Alex calls out for Paige and says she still loves her"

"That is interesting"

"Will you help me?"

"Well I do think that Paige still wants Alex as well"

"She's not dating anyone is she?"

"Not that I know of"

"One thing that proves Paige might still love Alex"

"What's that?"

"One time when I was visiting her, she didn't know I was there and she was looking at a picture of her and Alex. I thought for sure that she was tracing Alex's face in the picture"

"So that means that we can do this?"

"Yes…I think Alex brought a lot of good things in Paige and I like Alex so I will help you"

"Cool"

"But babe I have to get going"

"Alright honey, let me know when you get there"

"I will and I will let you know what I find out too"

"Alright…Love you"

"Love you too Marco"


	5. Chapter 5

Marco returns back to the table and Ellie looks up, "So how's Dylan?"

"He's doing ok…He said to tell everyone hi"

"We went ahead and ordered for you since you were taking so long", Alex replied

"Sorry I hadn't plan on taking that long"

"Sure no problem"

"So what's up with Dylan?"

Marco took a sip of his drink, "Oh he is heading to Banting to see Paige"

'_Paige…Banting…_' Alex thought about the two things that she had been pretending didn't matter which actually did. She had been lying to her friends when she said that she was over the blonde. There was no way in hell she could be over Paige, even after Paige told her that it was over. She still wanted to be the one to that held Paige when she was sad and to kiss her and make her laugh. But Paige had told her that there was no chance for them, since Alex didn't even think about trying to reapply at Banting. Alex didn't think she was college material and what made worse is that Spinner had told her that she would never fit in Paige's world no matter how hard she tried. There were only two people who knew the real reason Alex decide not to go to Banting, one was Darius and the other was Hazel. Both people had agreed to keep her secret, even though Hazel thought that she should tell Paige.

'_What good will that do?'_

'_She deserves to know Alex…She loves you'_

'_Yeah well I think Spinner is right, as soon as we get to Banting, she will find another person who deserves her more than me'_

'_Come on you and Paige belong together'_

'_Not anymore Hazel…She is going to be a success and I am not'_

_Hazel sighed, 'Alex…She is going to be heartbroken'_

'_Not if I make her see that she is better off without me'_

'_Fine…Whatever'_

'_Just wait and see'_

Alex thought she was doing what was best, but in the end it broke her heart more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan Michalchuk pulled in front of Paige's apartment building and thought back to what Marco had told him. Alex still loved Paige and there was more to her reasons for breaking it off with his sister. He had to agree that there is something that the brunette was keeping secret, but he wondered if anyone knew the real truth.

Paige must have heard his van, because she came rushing out, "Dyl-weed"

"Hey shrimp"

"Thank you so much for taking time from Marco to come up here"

"No problem he understood", Dylan replied as he followed Paige into the apartment with the two bags in his hands

"Cool…So how are things going back home?"

"Things are ok…Work and school you know me"

"Yeah and don't forget Marco…Where is he right now?"

"Hanging with some friends having dinner"

"Which friends?"

"Ellie, Darius….", Dylan made sure that he said this name last to see what kind of reaction he could get out of Paige, "And Alex"

Paige bit her lip as soon as her brother had mentioned the brunette. She had been thinking about Alex for a while now, wondering what the other girl was up to, "Oh really"

'That was the look…Paige still wants Alex', Dylan thought to himself, "So how have you been?"

"School has been kicking my ass, but I am ok…"

"Seeing anyone?"

"No I am not"

Just then Hazel Aden walked into the apartment, "Hey Dylan"

"Hey Hazel"

"So how was class?" Paige asked her friend and roommate

"It was ok, though I hate having to go to classes at night."

"I am going to put these in my room. I will be right back"

The two watch Paige rush off to her bedroom, Hazel turned to Dylan, "She really misses Alex"

"Really?" Dylan asked, he was surprised that Hazel came out the blew and said that

"Yeah…She won't admit it but she does the way she sometimes brings her up"

"Do you know why Alex suddenly broke up with Paige?"

Hazel bit her lip

"Please Hazel just tell me"

"Yeah…Alex told me the night before she did it, why she was breaking up with Paige"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not right now…We will have to find some way to talk so that Paige doesn't know"

"Ok but I really need to know"


	7. Chapter 7

Paige came back out, "Hey I am starving…"

"Ok"

"Dylan, do you want to stay the night before heading back home?"

"Ok.", Dylan replied, 'That will give me some time to find out what Hazel knows'

"I am going to take a quick shower, Hazel how about you order pizza and keep Dylan company while you wait for it"

"Sure Paige"

The blonde was satisfied and headed to take a shower; Hazel ordered the pizza and sat next to Dylan

"So are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Hazel sighed, "Spinner happened"

"What?"

"Spinner told Alex that she was not good enough for Paige and when they would come to Banting that Paige would dump her. He said that she did not fit into Paige's world"

"Why would he say that?"

"He thought he still had a chance with Paige. That with Alex out the way, Paige would run back to him"

"Wait why did Alex believe him all the sudden, I mean they were happy"

"Yeah but Paige was upset a little that Alex wasn't trying hard to get Banting give her a second chance. She thought that it was ruining Alex's future, which made Alex feel like she was letting Paige down"

"Man I really feel for Alex"

"I tried to talk her out of it; I said that she should tell Paige what Spinner had said"

"But she didn't"

"No…She thought that maybe deep down Paige would agree with Spinner that they didn't belong together and dump her any way"

"So she broke Paige's heart, before Paige could break hers"

"Right…So why are you asking?"

"I just spoke with Marco earlier and he believes that Alex is trying to get into Banting and that she still wants Paige"

"Well from the letter I got from Alex, she still does"

"You guys write each other?"

"Yeah she is pretty cool once you get to know her…So Marco thinks she is trying to get into Banting?"

"Yeah something about a letter she got from the school"

"Oh…I hope she gets in, it will be good for her and your sister"

Just then the doorbell rung and Dylan got up, "I'll get the pizza this time"


	8. Chapter 8

Alex and Darius drove home and were about to enter their apartment complex when someone called out for the brunette.

"Alex"

Alex turned around and saw the one person she didn't want to see, "Jay?"

Jay Hogart was standing there with a smirk on his face

"What is he doing here?" Darius whispered to his cousin

Alex hunched her shoulders, "Why are you here Jay and better yet how did you find me?"

"Your mom"

"Figures", Alex replied, "What do you want?"

"So I knew that you weren't gay…Is this the new boyfriend? You are shacking up with him after only breaking up with cheerleader five months ago"

Darius bit his lip, "Let me kick his ass"

"Dude do you know that she likes girls?"

"Please let me kick his ass"

Alex shook her head, "Jay why don't you just leave"

"Come on Lexi don't you miss me…Does he satisfy all your needs?"

Before Alex could stop him, Darius had punched Jay out and the slinky boy was lying on the ground

"What the fuck did you do that for? I was just fucking around"

Darius scoffed, "Why don't you leave Alex alone, she doesn't want you in her life"

"Well you are a very protective boyfriend"

Darius picked up the boy, "Let me tell you something…I know who you are and I know how much you hurt Alex and hurt Paige too"

"Oh you know about Paige? Did you three have ménage a trios?"

Darius hit him again, this time in the stomach, "Dumb ass…Did my wonderful aunt forget to tell you that I am Alex's cousin and all the things you said are sick coming out of your mouth. Leave before I really do some damage"

Alex sighed, "Jay please go…I don't know if you just came over here to start more trouble, but I don't want you here"

Jay sighed, "Fine…I will go"

Just like that the boy left and Alex walked over to Darius and hit him upside the head

"What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't need to hit him"

"He was saying crap that he shouldn't be"

"Yeah but still"

Darius sighed, "Fine…Whatever"

Alex watched her cousin walk inside the apartment and sighed. She followed him to she saw him sitting on the couch, she looked at his hand and then went into the kitchen. A few moments later she came out with a bag of ice, "Let me look at your hand"

"It's fine"

"Darius please"

Darius let her take his hand in hers and she put the ice on it and he flinched

Alex chuckled

"What?"

"I have to admit…You have a mighty good right hook"


	9. Chapter 9

Paige got out the shower and came into the room, "Oh good the pizza is here"

"So Paige how is classes going?"

"Well they are going…I am taking this cool art class", Paige said as she ate some of her pizza

Hazel looked at Dylan and mouthed, 'Where she draws Alex's picture all the time'

Dylan smiled

Paige notice the smile, "What?"

"Nothing just missing the old days when we did this"

"Oh yeah they were some good times"

"So Dylan what's going on back home?" Hazel asked

"Well Marco is trying to get his documentary done to turn in for the festival"

"That sounds cool", Paige replied drinking some of her soda

"Yeah, he has been bugging Ellie, Darius and Alex to use their place of work as one of the scenes"

Paige gave a sad sigh, "So what's the hold up?"

"One of their bosses…From what I hear, she has a thing for being a hard ass"

"Sounds like my old boss at the theatre", Paige replied

"Marco told me once that when he went to visit them at work. Ms. Jackman, I think her name was kept giving him a look. He thought that it was because she might have known that he was gay, but it wasn't that"

"Then what was it?" Hazel asked

"Marco claims that he thinks she has a thing for either Ellie or Alex"

Paige had been drinking some soda when Dylan said that, began to cough a little, "She is gay?"

"I don't know, Marco thinks so but I don't know if he knows what he is talking about"

'She better not try anything with Alex', Paige thought to herself

Dylan and Hazel gave each other a knowing look, 'Jackpot'


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Alex walked into work and there stood her boss Evelyn Jackman, "Morning Ms. Jackman"

"Hello Alex", the blonde said sweetly

Darius walked in with some boxes, "Here are the boxes that Ben wanted"

"Good can you put those in the conference room, Ellie is in there, she will tell you exactly where to put them"

"Ok", Darius said as he walked into the back room

Alex was about to head to her office, when her boss called out to her

"Can you please hold off a moment, I need to talk to you?"

Alex nodded as she saw her cousin come back into the room

"Done Ms. Jackman"

"Good, did you get all those invitations done?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok…Can you take those blue prints down to the banquet hall?"

"Sure"

She watched him leave and then turned to Alex, "So Alex do you have any plans for lunch?"

"Well I usually go to lunch will Ellie and Darius"

Evelyn seemed a little disappointed and sighed, "Well maybe you would like to join me at the Four Acres"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure"

"Ok, thank you", Alex replied as she began to walk towards the conference room first to speak to Ellie

Evelyn continued to watch the brunette leave and smiled, 'Someday Alex you will be mine'


	11. Chapter 11

Alex found Ellie reading some files, "Guess what"

"What?"

"Ms. Jackman asked me out to lunch"

"You kidding"

"No"

"She asked if you were working today"

Alex sighed, "She keeps eyeing me like I am a piece of meat"

"I think she wants you Alex…Marco thinks she has the hots for one of us"

"Really? Then she can have you"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "I am so not interested in her"

"Neither am I"

"Because she's not Paige"

This time Alex rolled her eyes, "Why did you say that?"

"Because its true Alex…You know it and I know it…Paige is the only one you will ever love"

Alex sighed, "Fine…Are you happy now? I admitted that I am still in love with Paige"

"Well that's a good first step"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah well it doesn't matter because she wouldn't give me the time of day anymore…I won't be surprise if she and Spinner are an item"

"Hey now stop thinking that way"

"Why not? He wanted her in the first place and I know there are probably many men who are so much better for her"

"That doesn't mean she doesn't still love you"

"But after what I did, she will never forgive me"

"You never know"

"I know Ellie"

"Come on Alex, I know you still stay in touch with Hazel"

"Yeah and?"

"So does she ever tell you how Paige is doing?"

"Yeah but I ask her never to tell me about if she is with a guy or not…I think that would break my heart"

"I understand but I think you shouldn't give up"

"Meaning?"

"I say you should get into Banting and win the girl you love's heart back"

"And I can't agree more", a voice behind them said


	12. Chapter 12

The two girls turn and saw Marco standing there

"How did you get past-"

"The ice queen?"

The two chuckled

"Well I snuck in while she was talking to Darius. Anyway I agree with Ellie, you should go after the girl you love"

Alex sighed, "I am scared that I am going to get my heart broken"

"Well I think that you wont, I talked to Dylan"

"And?"

"He said that the way Paige is acting, our friendly blonde is still in love with you"

"I can only hope"

"Well I think even Hazel agrees, Dylan said that she isn't with anyone either"

"So, I might be able to win her heart again?"

"Yes!"

"But I can't do this all by myself"

"Well you aren't"

"Huh?"

"You have me, Ellie and Darius that has your back. With Dylan and Hazel of course"

Alex smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh by the way you aren't the only one trying to get into Banting"

Alex looked at Ellie, "What?"

"Well Darius and I have been talking and we decided that maybe we should give college a try too"

Alex smiled, "Seriously"

"Yes…Serious as a heart attack"

Darius walked in, "Man she has ice in her veins"

Alex ran and jumped into his arms

"What are you so happy about?"

"I am going to do it"

"Do what?"

"I am going to get into Banting and win my girl back"

Darius looked at his two friends, "She's not kidding?"

"Nope…She's not", Marco replied

"What changed your mind?"

"Other than me sitting here feeling sorry for myself?"

"Yeah"

"Marco told me who all are rooting for me and then Ellie said that you and her are trying to get into Banting too"

"You told?"

"Well I think she needed to know"

Darius sighed, "You are right…So I guess we need to get a plan together"

Marco smiled, "Come on…I am Marco the plan maker"

Everyone else laughed


	13. Chapter 13

Hazel had just arrived home from classes and knew that Paige still had one more to take. She was happy that she was alone, because she was going to call Alex and tell her that she needed to get here and get her girl back. She patiently dialed Alex's cell phone number and heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Yes…"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating"

"Eating? Why?"

"Because I am hungry"

Hazel laughed a little at her friend, "You are so retarded"

"I know you are but what am I"

"Look I called for a reason"

"What…You didn't want to bond with me anymore"

"Shut up Alex…This is serious"

"Ok what is up?"

"It's about Paige"

"What about her? Is she hurt? Did something happen?"

"No Alex…Nothing happened to her, except that she is moody and missing her snookie bear"

Alex choked on the food that she was eating, "She told you…"

"Yes she told me that her snookie bear was also known as Alex Nunez", Hazel smiled into the phone, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"How are you sure that she is missing me?"

"Because I have known Paige since we were like six and she is definitely still in love with you"

Alex sighed

"Look I can't get her to come out and say it but I know she wants you here with her"

"You know this is a big chance, me coming there…She might laugh in my face"

"You know she won't…Come on Alex"

"Fine…I should tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"That Ellie, Darius and I are trying to get accepted to Banting"

"You are serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack"

"YES"

"You seem happy"

"Well other than you coming up here to get your girl back, that means three of my close friends are going to be here and attending school with me…Alex I have missed you"

"I missed you too Hazel and I just hope things will turn out ok"

"They will…I have faith…But I hear Paige coming in the house now so I better go…Talk to you soon"

"Of course"

"Bye Alex and get up here fast", Hazel replied as she hung the phone up and saw her blonde best friend walking in, "Hey"

"Hey hun…Who were you on the phone with?"

"No one …I was just checking my messages"

"Oh"

"Rough day?"

"Yeah…I am going to take a nap"

"Ok", Hazel replied as she watched her friend walk to her bedroom, 'And if they get into Banting, Paige won't be the only one here happy'


	14. Chapter 14

Alex smiled as she filled out the paper work to apply to Banting. She had faith that Paige and her would be back together and she could not wait for that to happen. She notice her friend staring into space, "Ellie what's wrong?"

Ellie sighed, "Nothing"

"Come on I know you better than that"

"I am okay Alex"

"Right and my name is Jessica Alba"

"Really??"

"Don't even try Ellie Nash"

Ellie smirked, "Fine"

"Talk to me…You were here when I was going through my Paige withdrawals"

"I know"

"So trust me"

"You are so going to hate me"

"Why? Are you in love with Paige?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Uh no"

"Ok so I won't hate you"

"Yes you will"

"Talk to me Ellie"

"I am in love with someone"

"Me?"

"Only in your dreams Nunez"

Alex pretended to be offended

"Cocky"

"I am so not cocky"

"Yes you are Nunez"

"Shut up Nash"

Ellie smiled

"See I got my friend to smile…Now tell me what is going on"

Ellie sighed, "I have been wanting to be with someone since we graduated from high school"

"Ok"

"I even kissed this person"

"So why aren't you with this person?"

"I don't think they are interested"

"Why not? I mean you two kissed"

"Well we both happened to be drunk and it was a high school party"

"It wasn't Jimmy was it?"

"No…I only see him as a friend"

"Ok I don't know who it is…So you better tell me now"


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I have gotten a couple of reviews wondering who Ellie's crush (aka kissing partner) is...I will give you this its not Craig, but someone who reviewed it is right on the money and soon Ellie would make it known who she likes...I hope you continue to enjoy

Before Ellie could say anything else Darius rushed over, "If someone ask you didn't see me"

And just like that the guy had left

Alex and Ellie looked at each other and laughed

"Have either one of you seen Darius?"

"Hey Marco"

"Hi….Have you though?"

"Have we what?"

"Seen your cousin"

Alex sighed, "No…Why?"

"Well I told him that someone he has a crush on is at Banting"

"He has a crush?"

"He says he doesn't…But I know he does…I mean I have seen him checking her out"

Ellie looked at Alex and mouthed, 'Checking who out?'

Alex hunched her shoulders and mouthed back, 'The hell I know'

Marco sat in a chair, "So I will wait for him here…How's filling out that paperwork going?"

Alex sighed, "Its hell…But its all for the right cause…Right Ellie?"

"Right"

"I wish your cousin would just admit he likes the girl"

Ellie put her pen down, "Are you trying to force him to say he likes this girl?"

"No"

"Then how do you know other than him supposedly checking her out?"

"Because he has her picture hidden in his room"

Alex looked confused, "And how do you know it was hidden in his room?"

"Well he told me I could borrow his black suit jacket for a party. And when I went to reach for it in his closet, a box fell down with her picture in it"

"And how do you know it was just a picture of a friend"

"Because…"

Ellie chuckled, "Great answer Marco"

"Whatever Ellie"

"So tell us who my cousin is so crushing on", Alex replied

"Manny Santos"


	16. Chapter 16

I think there was a little confusion, Darius is crushing on Manny not Ellie...She does have a crush on someone and in this update you might sort of figure it out...If not there will be a time where her crush comes out and admits to their night of hot steaming kissing...I hope you enjoy...

"Manny", Ellie looked confused

"Yup", Marco replied

"Manny Santos", Alex added

"Uh huh"

"My cousin has a crush on Manny Santos?"

"Yup"

"I just don't see it", Ellie replied

"Well it's true"

"Did he deny it?"

"Yes Alex your cousin denied it when I brought it up. But come on haven't you notice him looking at her?"

"Um…No"

"Well he has"

"In your imaginary world?"

"Shut up Ellie"

"Look maybe if you stop hounding him, I might be able to get him to tell me if it's true or not", Alex replied

"She has a point…He wont want to tell you since you have been bugging him"

"Fine"

"Good…Now help us fill these forms out"

"Fine", Marco replied as he took the form out of Ellie's hand

Just then his cell phone rung, "Hello?"

"Hey Marco it's me"

"Hey Hazel"

Ellie's eyes looked up when Marco said the name

"What's up?"

"Well I was checking to see how the three were doing with their forms"

"Well I think Darius is almost done, but tweedle Dee and Dumb are still working on it"

"Hey we resent that…Right Ellie?"

"Right"

Hazel chuckled, "Marco that was not nice"

"I can't help it…"

"Well be nice and call me as soon as they are done, if you can get Dylan to drop them off here…I will send them in for them"

"Cool I will do that and thanks Hazel"

"You are more than welcome and tell Ellie and Alex I said hi"

"I will", Marco replied turning off his cell

"Well?"

"Lets hurry and get the forms filled out so I can ask Dylan to give them to Hazel; she said she will drop them off to the right people"

"Cool", Alex replied

"Oh yeah she said to tell you two hello too"

Unknown to either person, Ellie had a smiled on her face knowing that Hazel said hi to her.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days had passed since Marco and Hazel had spoken. He had been on all three of his friends to finish the paperwork for Banting. Ellie never gave him a problem, but both Alex and Darius were getting fed up with his pestering.

"Come on guys why are you doing this?"

"Marco you are annoying the hell out of me…"

"But don't you want to be with Paige"

"You know I want to be with Paige…But you hounding me every other hour is not helping. My boss keeps looking at me since I have to check my phone from your text messages", Alex replied

"I am sorry…I just got a little excited and I didn't mean any harm"

"I know you didn't, it's just I don't want to lose this job yet"

"I understand…You are waiting to get into Banting?"

"Yeah…I know that even though there is a chance of me not getting Paige back, at least I can still get an education"

"That's true…Hey Darius"

"Yes Marco"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Manny is thinking of going to Banting in the fall term"

"Shut up"

"Come on man…Admit you like her"

"Why are you hounding me about this?"

"Because everyone deserves to be loved and I know you want her"

Darius sighed, "Fine I think she is hot…But she is so into Craig Manning"

"That doesn't mean she won't give you a chance"

"Yes it does…I wish there was another way, but I know it's a lost cause"

Marco sighed

"Look here's my paperwork and have Hazel turn it in…I am going to get some air"

With that they watch their friend leave the table and head outside


	18. Chapter 18

"Damn it", Alex sighed, "I am going to go talk to him"

"Ok", Ellie replied

"Tell him I'm sorry"

"Yeah sure Marco", Alex replied as she headed out of the building in search of her cousin

"So Ellie someone has been asking about you"

"Not Jimmy…"

"No not Jimmy"

Ellie sighed, "Good…I like him as a friend but he thinks it's more"

"Well you are super hot and stuff"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Shut up Marco"

"Awe come on Ellie you know you are…"

'I just wish the person was interested'

"Ellie poo"

"I told you never to call me that"

"Awe come on…We use to date"

"I know that Marco"

"So I told you when I came out the closet…Tell me about this person"

"Why so you can hound me like you are with Alex and Darius?"

"Look I am sorry if I seem pushy it's just that you are my best friends and I am happy so I want you three to be happy too"

"I get that Marco…."

"So please tell me…Maybe I can help"

"I doubt it"

"At least let me try"

Ellie sighed, "Fine…I will tell you"

Marco gave a big smile, "I knew you would cave"

Ellie threw a wad of paper at him


	19. Chapter 19

Alex found her cousin sitting looking at the sky, "Hey"

"Hey"

"So are you still mad at Marco?"

"No"

"Good he was worried"

"Yeah I know"

"So Manny huh?"

"Yeah"

"Does she know she has such a control over you?"

"She probably only knows I exist since we had that project for Simpson's class"

"Oh you had that dreaded project too"

"Yeah…Let me guess Paige was your partner?"

"Yes…I think she hated me back then"

"Well she turned to love you"

"Until I broke her heart"

"Alex you listened to Spinner and that was a mistake"

"A mistake that might have caused me the best thing in my life or has caused me"

"Come on we know Paige wants you"

"She might"

"Stop giving up hope little one"

"I hate when you call me that"

Darius chuckled

"Anyway are you so willing to give up on Manny?"

"I never stood a chance…Come on she had Craig 'I want to be a music star' Manning that she was into"

"Well she might not be anymore"

"I highly doubt it"

"Well you never know unless you try"

"I doubt I should try"

"Hey if I am going after Paige you have to go after Manny", Alex replied, "It won't hurt you to do so"

"It will hurt my fragile male ego"

"Whatever…Come on butthead"

"Yes Queen of our butthead family"

Alex tried to hit her cousin but he ran off, "You better hope I don't catch you"

"But you won't…Na Na", Darius stuck out his tongue

"Ooh it is so on", Alex replied as she rushed in after him


End file.
